


Papers

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Divorce, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is not a stony friendly work!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Tony and Steve get a divorce.Tony and Stephen get married.





	Papers

“Please, get the divorce,” Stephen huffed between kisses, and Tony laughed.

“Guess what’s in my pocket,” the billionaire said, and Stephen literally swept him off his feet to spin him around.

“Finally,” Stephen said softly, cupping Tony’s face in his palm and kissing him one last time, slow and soft and sweet.

Tony was in such a love haze from his meeting with Stephen that Steve noticed right away.

The blonde was preparing food for their dinner when Tony strode in, a stupid, love struck look on his face.

“You’re in a good mood,” Steve commented. “Something must have happened.”

The only thing on Tony’s mind was Stephen. The way Stephen held him, the way Stephen kissed him, the way Stephen looked at him like he was the whole world.

“What are you making?” Tony asked, avoiding the topic.

“I dunno,” Steve admitted. “I was waiting for you to come home to decide. What do you want?”

“A divorce.”

It was out before he could stop himself, and the moment it was out Tony’s love hazed mind was suddenly crystal clear.

“W-what?” Steve looked hurt and, fuck, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Tony took a deep breath. “I don’t love you anymore,” he said simply. “Too much has happened between us and I —“ He narrowly avoided saying and I’ve found someone else.

“I thought we worked through all that.” Steve was frozen, he hadn’t moved.

“You did,” Tony told him. “You were so quick to move through _my_ problems. As long as they weren’t your problems who cared, right?”

“Tony.....”

“And my parents. You knew how they died and you kept your mouth shut just to protect their murderer.”

“Tony we talked about this. Bucky —“

“Bucky is your best friend. I _know_.” Tony was glaring at Steve now, all the bad memories rising to the surface. “You’d rather side with your best friend that your _husband_. The man you _married_.”

Tony took the envelope out of his inner chest pocket. “We fight all the time, and I’m tired of fighting.” He held the papers out to Steve. “So, please, just sign them.”

Steve took the envelope, opened it, and read the papers inside before putting them down. “No. Whatever this is, we can work through it Tony, and —“

“Oh for fucks sake,” Tony sighed. When Steve didn’t listen, that was it. Steve never listened to him and Tony was done with it.

“ _I’ve met someone else, ok_?!

That shut Steve up.

Tony went on. “It’s been going on for over a year. He listens to me, he makes me happy.” The dumb love struck grin was back as he thought about Stephen. “I’m in love with him, and he loves me back.”

“You’ve been cheating on me?” Steve asked, voice low.

Tony’s silence was taken as a yes and Steve got a pen, signing the papers without a word before leaving the room.

Tony grabbed the papers and left straight for Stephen.

The sorcerer was even more thrilled than Tony. “You did it.” He sounded awed. “Now I can finally give you this.”

He produced a little velvet box from inside his robes, and Tony’s eyes grew wide. “Stephen.....”

Stephen kissed the backs of each of Tony’s hands before getting down on one knee. “Tony Stark, will you —“

“ _Yes_!” Tony kneeled down with Stephen and threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s neck and kissing him deeply. “A thousand times yes,” he said softly once the kiss ended, grinning wildly as Stephen removed the wedding ring Steve had given Tony and replaced it with his own.

“I would like to take your name,” Stephen said as Tony leaned into him, admiring his ring. “Now that you’re divorced you’re no longer Mr. Rogers and I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

“Stephen Stark,” Tony tested. “I like that.”

Stephen rested his head against Tony’s. He had never been more in love. “I like it too.”


End file.
